United States Colonial Marine Corps (Earth-9471)
The United States Colonial Marine Corps (USCMC) was the military, exploratory, and scientific agency of the United Republic of North America. Formed in the latter 22nd agency during the Resource Wars, the USCMC was initially the overseer of the military operations of the United States Armed Forces on space, that, after a campaign of militarization through the Sol system, became a military superpower. Stretched across human space for the following centuries, the USCMC fought against other national entities during the Resource Wars, and eventually the xenomorphs in the 26th century. With the formation of the Unified Earth Government at the end of the 26th century and the escalating Insurrection, the USCMC, alongside most other military organizations on Earth, were merged into the United Systems Military (USM). Organization The USCMC is a subordinate of the United Republic of North America Allied Command. The Marine Corps' subordination comes under the Unified Ground Command (UniCom), for the most part, which manages their ground-based operations. The Corps is evenly split between operating forces and supported establishment, with the latter including recruitment, training, research and development, administrative and logistical duties, while the former performs the basic combat duties. 58% of all Marine forces serve in the operating forces, which are divided among four divisions and four aerospace wings, as well as the required support groups. Alongside the USCMC' conventional lie its special operations forces, consisting of the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (ODSTs). ODSTs are specialized in atmospheric to ground operations, dropping in hostile territories through before a main invasion is sent. The ODSTs are some of the most well-trained and well-equipped soldiers in the Marine Corps, able to complete the most difficult assignments in enemy areas, such as the establishment of landing zones for support aircraft. Marine Space Force The entire combat forces are organized into three Marine Space Forces (MSFs), directly answering to the Unified Ground Command, and each are given primary responsible of securing areas designated to their divisions, despite their overlapping with other areas duo to the laws of space. The practicalities of their frontier operations lead the forces to operate autonomously in task forces which range in size. Aerospace Wing The Aerospace Wings are responsible for the enabling of aerospace support and air mobility to squads of the Marine Space Force. Most of the elements lying within the Wings are directly linked to each of the MSF divisions. The Wings are divided into three groups: Drop, Tactical, and Support. Drop is designated for ground elements and dedicated support, currently consisting of 10,000 dropships, while Tactical is assigned for reconnaissance, air superiority, and ground attack, closely operating alongside Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Support's main purpose is CASEVAC, search and rescue, as well psyops. Divisions Marine Assault Unit The Marine Assault Unit (MAU) consists of the UNSC Marine combat forces, which are reinforced battalions designed solely for independent deep-space operations, including combat and exploration, far from any UNSC-controlled space to allow logistical support. MAUs have the logistical capacity for thirty days of combat. These combat forces are led by a headquarters platoons, accompanied by a maintenance company, medical units, mostly supplied by the USCMC Medical Corps (MED CORPS), which are attached for non-combatant roles. Additional units for support consist reconnaissance platoons, sniper squads, and engineering platoons, which are also supported by heavy ordinance companies that are attached to heavy fire support and aerospace defense, including anti-air, anti-space, and self-propelled artillery systems. A maximum of four infantry companies provide the MAUs with their weaponry and tactical support, incorporating elements of support such as mortars, anti-tanks, among other heavy weaponry. Rifle Platoon Rifle Platoons are autonomous and small infantry units that partake in independent action on non-linear battlefields. Commanded by lieutenants, these squads are assisted by specialized synthetics which serve in technical, medical and scientific capabilities. These platoons are divided among two sections, which in turn are divided into two squads consisting of four Marines. The smaller sections are led by sergeants and drivers for the unit's M12 Warthogs. The platoons are also assigned a D77-TC Pelican or a UH-144 Falcon from the company's aerospace team. The units' weaponry consists of eight M7057 flamethrowers and UA 571-C Automated Sentry Guns, and eighteen M83 SADAR rockets. Squads Rifle squad are composed of four Marines: one Corporal, one Lance Corporal, and two Privates/Privates First Class. These in turn are divided into two fireteams: the Rifle Team and the Gun Team. The Rifle Team is composed of two riflemen or snipers armed with a M41A pulse rifle, as well as BR55HB battle rifles, while the Gun Team is composed of a M56 Smartgun operator and a rifleman armed with either the MA5B or the MA5D. Personnel Thousands of men and women are in the ranks of the UNSC Marine Corps; these ranks are divided between officers and enlisted, with the rank structure being heavily derided from the UNSC's precursor, the United States Marine Corps. Uniform Marine Corps Dress Uniforms are the standard service uniform used by UNSC Marines, used entirely on ceremonial and formal occasions, heavily reminiscent of those used by the United States Marine Corps. These uniforms range in color, from white-and-blue, to all-blue, to all-black in funeral occasions. The green M3 Pattern Personal Armor is the main armor used by Marines on the battlefield, which comes with camouflage and the Armat Battlefield Systems's M10 Pattern Ballistic Helmet, heads-up display, motion tracker, and radio systems. The helmets are also mounted with recorders. M56 Smartgun operators utilize a M56 combat harness and a Head Mounted Sight on their suits to allow for the operation of the weapon. Non-commissioned officers are recognized by their cover with the UNSC insignia. Some Marines customize their helmet with communication microphones, and their uniforms with backpacks, which carry food and medical equipment, often opting to sport their uniform with sleeves or being sleeveless. Some Marines use black gloves to improve their weapon grip, and most of them use VZG7 armored boots, which is the standard footwear of the Marine Corps. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers use M52B body armor, doubling as armored g-suits, which allow them to safely transport in small ships during atmospheric entries that experience turbulence. Along with their armor come a resilient, fully-visored black helmet, which can withstand incredible amounts of damage and bullets, and as a result, makes the ODSTs much better armored than their normal counterparts. Equipment Infantry weapons The M41A pulse rifle, manufactured by the Armat Battlefield Systems, is the standard issue weapon of the USCMC. Another common weapon is the BR55 battle rifle, used as the Corps' standard marksman weapon. The Marine Corps also use many models of Armat's M6 pistol. Special operation units, such as ODSTs, utilize the SRS99C-S2 AM sniper rifle for anti-personnel operations. UNSC sniper teams consists of one spotter and one sniper. For close-quarters engagements, M90 shotguns is the main weapons, with the M56 Smartgun being used in squad-support engagement. The M41 "SPANKER" rocket launcher and the M83 SADAR are the core anti-armor weapons of the Marine Corps. Other heavy weapons included the UA 571-C Automated Sentry Gun for suppressive fire, alongside the XM510 grenade launcher. Both the M7057 and M240 flamethrowers are used as standard weaponry for specialists, while the M9 fragmentation grenade is the Marine Corps' standard-issue hand grenade. Many mines and explosive charges are utilized by Marines. Ground vehicles Aircraft The D77-TC Pelican is the most common aircraft of the USCMC, serving in a multitude of roles and being capable of carrying numerous Marines and armaments. The GA-TL1 Longsword serves as the Marine Corps' primary fighter and tactical bomber, while the D81-LRT Condor serves as the primary transportation craft, and gunship. The UH-144 Falcons is the main provider of air-to-ground support. The air units of the United States Colonial Marine Corps focus on the drop of vital equipment through many roles, but mainly close-air-support and air interdiction. Category:Earth-9471 Category:Organizations of Earth-9471 Category:United States Colonial Marine Corps (Earth-9471) Category:Organizations Category:Created by Draft227